


Страх

by Send_a_raven



Series: Второй стрелок [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Страхи прошлого, настоящего и будущего, и попытки об этом поговорить.





	1. Страх того, что было: Стив

\- Ты так и не смог себя заставить, правда?  
Баки, щелкая зажигалкой, вопросительно поднял брови.  
\- Не рассказал ничего?  
Он наконец прикурил, затянулся и выдохнул дым. Кивнул.  
\- Боишься?  
Баки уселся прямо на крышу, улыбнулся, смотря на Локи снизу вверх. Решил наконец ответить.  
\- А ты бы не боялся?  
Локи устроился рядом.  
\- А почему, ты думаешь, я тебя спрашиваю.  
\- Так бы и сказал: я сам боюсь.  
\- Так и говорю. Я сам боюсь.  
Баки хмыкнул.  
Вот так посмотришь на него - и ведь не скажешь, что бог. Просто какой-то странный тип в белой рубашке сидит на крыше, скрестив длиннющие ноги, и болтает. Волосы завязаны в хвост веревочкой. Стакан в руке.  
Тепло даже вечером, это ведь лето. 

\- А ты-то почему боишься? Вроде бы про тебя все знают. Ну, Нью-Йорк. Ну, Один. Что теперь-то.  
Локи воззрился на него.  
\- Ты себя слышишь вообще? В какой вселенной про меня все знают?  
\- Мда, ладно, это я загнул.  
\- Ничего, это бывает, когда твой язык с головой никак не связан. Даже магия здесь бессильна.  
\- Да иди ты.  
\- И вообще, мы говорили о тебе. Чего ты так боишься, что не можешь пары слов связать, когда Роджерс в очередной раз просит рассказать, что с тобой было все эти годы?  
Баки посерьезнел.  
\- Ты ведь не отстанешь, да? Это даже странно - бог обмана, который пытается меня заставить не врать.  
\- Сам знаешь, что нет. И это тебе нужно, а не мне.  
\- Ладно. Я ведь уже как-то объяснял, помнишь? Просто это.. не то, что ему нужно знать. В общих чертах он себе представляет, как было дело, и хватит.  
\- Но раз он спрашивает, значит, не хватит?  
\- Ну и что? Стив живет в своем мире, выстроенном по очень четким правилам. Я в этом мире - жертва обстоятельств, наверное. И меня должна мучить совесть. Он, правда, сказал бы, что не должна, но он все равно этого ожидает..  
\- А тебя не мучает совесть, я помню. Но ведь дело не в этом.  
Баки нахмурился.  
\- Ну вообще-то в этом.  
\- Это ты можешь рассказать Капитану Америке, а мне не надо. Тебя ведь другое пугает. Пугает так, что ты даже себе не можешь этого объяснить, не то что мне или ему.  
\- И что это, по-твоему?  
Локи развел руками.  
\- Тебе лучше знать.

*  
При следующей встрече со Стивом Баки предпринял попытку объясниться. Они гуляли по Бруклину, а очнулись где-то в доках Ред Хука.  
Все вокруг выглядело совсем не так, как семьдесят лет назад. Очень чисто, даже появился маленький парк. Почему-то казалось, что это не настоящее; нужно зайти за угол, а там можно будет содрать пленку и увидеть реальность под ней.  
Края пленки все никак не было видно.

\- Стиви, понимаешь.. я бы и хотел рассказать, но не знаю, зачем тебе это. Ты же читал отчеты.  
\- Во-первых, если ты не хочешь рассказывать - не нужно, правда..  
\- Я, может, и хочу. Но я пытаюсь понять, зачем тебе.  
\- Затем, что отчет вообще ни о чем не говорит.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Потому что.. Да какого черта!  
Стив встал с лавочки, на которой они сидели, и стал ходить взад-вперед.  
\- Потому что я читал твой отчет, который ты написал после Аззано, и там не было ни одного слова о том, почему я нашел тебя пристегнутым к столу в лаборатории!  
\- Ха. И точно. Но меня можно понять, правда? Но эти-то отчеты писал не я, там довольно подробно должно быть. И с картинками.  
Стив замер и посмотрел на него.  
\- Да, с картинками, очень подробно. Ты сам видел эти картинки?  
\- Стив, я был на этих картинках. Видишь? Вот поэтому я не хочу ничего рассказывать. Потому что ты в ужасе от сраных фотографий.  
\- Это не значит, что я не хочу знать.  
\- Что ты хочешь знать такого, чего нет на этих фотографиях?  
\- Что у тебя в голове. Я вообще не представляю, что может быть в голове после такого. Ведь они..  
\- Заткнись.  
Стив послушался моментально. Перестал ходить туда-сюда, сел обратно на лавочку. Баки ожидал, что он опять заговорит, но видимо, Стив действительно научился какому-никакому терпению.  
Пришлось собраться с мыслями и все же ответить.  
\- Стив, просто.. Просто я знаю, что у тебя в голове. Ты хочешь помочь. Ты думаешь, что со мной случилось что-то плохое, и теперь это нужно исправить, и мне нужна помощь.  
\- Но разве..  
\- Подожди, дай договорить. Дело в том, что мне не нужна помощь. И тут не исправить ничего. Даже если перебить всю Гидру, это ничего не исправит.  
\- Но ты ведь именно это хотел сделать.  
\- И сделал. Я убил кучу людей не по своей воле, и убью еще, причем гораздо больше - уже по своей. Просто ты здесь ни при чем. Это же месть.

Стив молчал. Баки повернулся и увидел, что он улыбается.  
\- А я-то думал, ты знаешь меня лучше.  
\- Я неправ?  
\- Во всем. Ты почему-то не отличаешь Капитана Америку от меня, а ведь ты единственный, кто вообще в состоянии это сделать.  
\- При чем здесь Капитан Америка?  
\- Потому что ты с чего-то решил, что меня устраивает только священная война за правое дело. Это неправда, Бак. Тупая месть с кучей убийств меня устроит точно так же.  
\- Вау, Стиви, вот это неожиданно.  
\- Заткнись. Если тебе это поможет, я бы принял участие. Не знаю, почему тебе кажется, что я ни при чем. Я ненавижу их, и мне тоже есть за что мстить.  
Баки усмехнулся и пихнул Стива в бок.  
\- Окей. Беру свои слова обратно. А если серьезно, Стив, ты изменился.  
\- Кто бы говорил. Раньше тебе не требовалось стрелять людям в лицо с полутора метров.  
\- Вот видишь! Так и знал, что тебе это не понравилось.  
\- Да нет, просто грязно как-то. Впрочем, какая разница, там уже новый ковер.  
Баки неверяще уставился на него, а потом захохотал. 

*  
Стало легче.  
На самом деле легче - оказывается, Баки до смешного переживал, что испугал Стива этим чертовым выстрелом Пирсу в лицо.  
Хотя вообще-то, если подумать, это даже звучало абсурдно. В конце концов, Стив точно так же прошел войну и видел вещи куда хуже.  
Баки рассказал тогда Стиву что-то из того, что происходило с ним еще в Аззано; потом что-то из Союза. До воспоминаний о последних десятилетиях они не добрались, потому что свалились спать.

Теперь Баки проснулся в квартире один и никак не мог заставить себя встать.  
В голове все вертелось “тебя ведь другое пугает”.  
\- Чертов Локи.  
Но ведь стало легче. Что еще могло пугать? Стив оказался куда более понимающим и куда менее принципиальным, чем почему-то казалось, и это было отличной новостью, но..  
Но было, очевидно, что-то еще.  
За столько месяцев Баки научился отличать правду от лжи и важное от просто трепа в общении с Локи, и это “что-то еще” было важным.  
Что за дурацкая загадка без ответа? 

Хлопнула входная дверь, и Баки все же вылез из кровати. Локи копался в шкафах на кухне, но обернулся и сказал:  
\- Ты так громко думаешь, что тебя даже из Асгарда можно было бы услышать.  
\- Ты скажешь мне ответ на свою загадку или нет?  
\- Нет, конечно. Знаешь, почему нет?  
Баки начал беситься.  
\- Потому что я должен его найти сам?  
\- Потому что я его не знаю. Зато знаешь ты.  
\- Естественно. Да с чего ты вообще взял, что есть что-то еще?  
Локи захлопнул шкаф, повернулся и скрестил руки. Улыбнулся - очень вежливо и не по-настоящему.  
\- Я, конечно, могу ошибаться.  
Почему-то эта улыбка была хуже, чем если бы Локи начал орать. Баки перестал злиться.  
Стало понятно, что он прав. Есть что-то еще.  
Но что?  
\- Как мне это найти?  
\- Наконец-то ты задаешь правильные вопросы. 

*  
Они сидели на крыше, и Баки вспомнил, как Локи здесь же просто залез к нему в голову и вытащил воспоминания о Пирсе.  
\- А ты не можешь так же сейчас сделать?  
\- Нет, конечно. То, что ты ищешь - это не воспоминание. Придется думать головой.  
Баки вздохнул.  
\- Помоги мне.  
\- Я здесь за этим. Ответь мне вот на какой вопрос. Почему тебе не хотелось ничего рассказывать Роджерсу?  
\- Потому что мне казалось, что он..  
\- Нет. Не то, что ты думал.  
\- Потому что мне было страшно. И стыдно, наверное.  
\- Точно. То, что ты ищешь - этого ты не можешь рассказать даже себе. Перед кем тебе стыдно на этот раз?..  
Баки задохнулся.  
Понимание нахлынуло ясно, резко и целиком, как волна. Стыдно было перед самим собой - а вместе с этим чувством пришло и воспоминание о том, за что было стыдно.  
Пирс ходил кругами, рассказывая о миссии Солдата. Пирс требовал отчет. Пирс зачитывал код. Пирс приказывал его обнулить и снова говорил о миссии.  
Это повторялось снова и снова - много лет. Пирс старел, а Солдат нет. Впрочем, речь о миссии тоже никак не менялась.  
А стыдно было за то, что это каждый раз было счастьем. 

Локи встряхнул его за плечи, возвращая в реальность. Баки дрожал. Он смотрел на Локи и не знал, что сказать. 

Счастье - из-за того, что все решают за тебя. Не нужно больше никогда ни за что отвечать. Не нужно даже думать.  
Счастье пустоты и тишины в голове. Никакого внутреннего голоса, никаких мучений или сомнений.  
Счастье четкого знания цели.  
Счастье быть оружием и не быть собой. 

Вспомнился Клинт с ярко-голубыми глазами. Интересно, был ли он счастлив так же..

\- Нет, наверное. А может, и был - и поэтому так меня ненавидит. Важно не это.  
\- А что важно?  
\- Две вещи. Первая. То, что ты был счастлив, не делает тебя хуже. А вторая - ты выжил.  
Локи притянул его к себе.  
\- И несмотря на то, что я обычно не признаю это - ты можешь думать своей головой.


	2. Страх того, что есть: Тони

Старк, лишившись доступа к скипетру Локи, устроил скандал. Потом он узнал, что Брюс уничтожил все наработки за два дня, и скандал перешел в новую фазу. Старк просто закрылся в лабораториях.  
Баки ржал вслух, когда Стив с крайне озабоченным лицом рассказывал ему это.  
Старк не разговаривал ни с кем.  
Пытались все - по очереди.  
Брюс извинялся и пытался придумать новый проект, которым можно было бы увлечь Тони.  
Наташа отчитала его за безответственность.  
Стив выдал лекцию об отношениях в команде.  
Тор попытался вломиться в лабораторию силой, сломал дверь, а затем предложил устроить вечеринку.

Ближе всех к примирению подошел Клинт, который просто притащил Старку две коробки с пиццей. Очевидно, он знал, что делал - Тони первый раз за неделю выбрался в общую гостиную, посидел в углу полчаса и ушел обратно, но это уже был прогресс.  
Именно на этой стадии конфликта Стив и позвал Баки.  
А тот, перестав смеяться, вдруг понял, что в самом деле может помочь. 

*  
\- Старк!  
Как вежливый гость, Баки решил постучать прежде, чем выносить дверь - но ждать долго не собирался.  
\- Старк, две минуты, и я вышибу эту дверь!  
Створка двери с шипением отъехала вбок, и Баки зашел внутрь.   
\- Добрый день, сержант Барнс.   
Баки оглянулся, но никого не обнаружил. Потом вспомнил, что Стив рассказывал - это же Джарвис.   
\- Добрый день?  
\- Мистер Старк подойдет через минуту. Я взял на себя смелость перевести ваше сообщение о намерениях относительно двери как просьбу о срочной встрече.   
\- Спасибо, Джарвис. Думаю, это она и была.   
Старк появился откуда-то из глубины лаборатории и вид имел такой, как будто ночевал здесь же.   
\- Хей, Терминатор. Что тебе?  
Баки собирался просто поздороваться, но теперь почему-то решил оторваться, причем сразу за все. Подошел к Старку, положил обе руки ему на плечи, чем явно поверг того в панику.   
Помолчал, смотря в глаза. Стоило отдать Старку должное - он не пытался сбежать.  
\- Тони. Я давно хотел тебе сказать.. Это важно для меня..   
\- Барнс?  
\- Думаю, мы уже узнали друг друга достаточно, и можем перейти к следующей стадии наших отношений..   
\- Барнс, мать твою.  
\- Тони, в знак серьезности своих намерений..   
\- Что ты несешь?  
Баки не выдержал и заржал.  
\- Ну ты и мудак, Старк. А если бы я правда пытался предложить тебе руку и сердце? Теперь придется обойтись только рукой.  
\- Сукин сын! Я чуть не получил сердечный приступ!

*  
В первый день он проторчал у Старка всего пару часов - столько заняло сканирование. Потом Тони его выгнал, сказав, что ему надо подумать над тем, что он видит.  
В целом, Баки добился желаемого результата - Старк переключился со скипетра на новый проект, и если для этого нужно было просто жрать пиццу, сидя в лаборатории - ну, почему бы и нет.  
Но Старк не был бы Старком, если бы просто посмотрел на руку и не придумал бы, как ее улучшить.

Так что через два дня Баки пришел снова. Тони ходил кругами вокруг голограмм, в которых Баки с трудом, но опознал свою левую руку, и почему-то молчал. Баки уселся на один из лабораторных столов, отхлебнул холодного кофе из чашки, попавшейся под руку, и уставился на Старка. Заговаривать первым не хотелось. Минут через пять Тони наконец-то выплыл из своей параллельной реальности.  
\- Барнс. Ты же догадываешься, да, что я могу сделать ее легче и лучше?  
\- Да, наверное?   
\- Я не хвастаюсь, просто это очевидно. А еще очевидно, что она причиняет тебе боль, потому что винты торчат прямо в костях.   
\- Старк, если ты хочешь что-то спросить…  
\- Да, черт тебя побери, хочу. Какого хрена уговорить тебя дать мне посмотреть на это заняло два месяца? Мне это тоже нужно, я не спорю, и ты можешь мне не доверять, но блядь, с этим же нельзя жить, почему ты терпишь?  
Баки усмехнулся.  
\- Хороший вопрос. У меня, в свою очередь, есть вопрос к тебе, поэтому я предлагаю сделку.   
\- Ну.  
\- Я расскажу тебе, почему я терплю, а ты расскажешь мне, зачем тебе нужен был скипетр Локи.  
Тони молча смотрел на него.  
\- Ну же, Тони. Ты же знаешь, что я мог бы получить ответ еще тогда?..  
\- Не вздумай мне угрожать.  
\- Я и не пытаюсь. Просто мне хотелось бы это знать, и я думаю, будет лучше, если ты расскажешь хотя бы мне.  
\- Почему тебе, придурок, ты же даже не состоишь в нашем бойз-бенде?  
\- Именно потому, что я в нем не состою, Старк. С бойз-бендом ты уже не стал этим делиться, не так ли? Но кто-то должен знать.   
Тони хмыкнул, и, решившись, подошел и пожал Баки руку.   
\- Договорились. Кто начнет?   
\- Как угодно. Лучше ты, как хозяин заведения. Что такое Альтрон?

*  
Баки разлегся на полу лаборатории, и вокруг него стал ездить этот смешной робот - как бы лабораторный ассистент. Вся его помощь состояла в том, что он снял коробку с пиццей со стола и положил ее на пол, рядом с Баки. Очень удобно. Остальная деятельность робота, очевидно, сводилась к тому, чтобы бесить Старка. 

Тони начал одновременно разбирать чертежи руки, вносить в них какие-то правки, есть пиццу, ругаться с Пеппер по телефону и рассказывать про скипетр. Выходило довольно связно.  
\- Откуда ты вообще знаешь про Альтрона?  
\- Видел название проекта.  
\- А, ну да, когда пришел забирать скипетр. Я правильно понимаю, что ты приходил не один? Камеры засекли только тебя, но это же не причина.  
\- Правильно. Локи и сказал, что нужно забрать его.  
Тони поморщился.  
\- А никто не рассматривал вариант, что он так сказал, потому что ему так захотелось?  
\- Нет, Тони, никто. Даже ты. Потому что даже ты не можешь сказать, что знаешь, с чем работал.  
\- Ну да, Беннер знает больше меня. Это было похоже на мозг, и мы хотели создать на его основе искусственный интеллект.   
Он вдруг закрыл все чертежи и сел на пол рядом с Баки.  
\- Правда в том, Барнс, что я хочу уволиться. Я ненавижу эту работу по спасению земного шара. Я боюсь провалить этот чертов квест, каждый день боюсь. Я не хочу умереть из-за этого, а еще больше я не хочу, чтобы из-за этого умер кто-то еще. 

Баки смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Поэтому я попытался создать Альтрона. У него была бы миссия по защите всей планеты, для интеллекта такого масштаба это возможно. В детстве у меня была надежда, что мы не одни во вселенной - и оказалось, что мы правда не одни, только почему-то инопланетные расы не спешат создавать с нами Федерацию. Вот и все причины. Я ответил на твой вопрос?  
\- Ну, в общих чертах. А ты знаешь, что это на самом деле было? Этот мозг?  
\- Нет. И Брюс не знает.   
\- Тони, правда в том, что это.. ну, для краткости, это действительно мозг. Буквально. Он умеет думать. Это просто.. как бы тебе объяснить.. у тебя бы ничего не получилось, потому что это не было машиной или компьютером, который можно было бы разобрать на части и использовать.. Это скорее живое существо.   
Старк нахмурился и поднялся с пола. Подошел к монитору, попытался что-то найти в файлах и выругался.  
\- Блядь, чтоб вас. Все время забываю, что вы все удалили, у меня это в голове не укладывается. Барнс, я не знаю, где ты берешь свои теории, но это очень интересная точка зрения. Какие-нибудь подробности?  
\- Извини, Тони. За подробностями не ко мне.  
\- Ах ты черт.   
\- Да нет, не черт. И если ты правда спросишь, он расскажет. Это все-таки был его скипетр.

*  
В следующий раз Баки пришел через неделю, и Тони с порога заявил, что теперь его очередь рассказывать.   
Чертежи руки, висящие по всем стенам, потихоньку менялись. Барнс встал напротив одного из мониторов. Пластины стали мельче, а суставы тоньше.   
Он повернулся спиной к монитору и вытянул руку так, чтобы она совпала с чертежом.  
Тони встал напротив, улыбаясь.  
\- Предлагаешь мне найти десять отличий?  
\- Нет, Старк. Предлагаю найти одно.  
\- Это вопрос с подвохом?.. Она будет легче, не такая громоздкая, новые сервоприводы..  
Баки заржал.   
\- Нет, Старк, одно отличие. Я верю, что будет лучше, и что ты проделал отличную работу. Одно отличие реальности от чертежа, ну?  
Тони уставился на него непонимающе и отошел на пару шагов. Потом поднял руки.  
\- Сдаюсь.  
\- Я. Отличие - это я.  
\- Так и знал, что вопрос с подвохом.  
Баки улыбнулся и уселся на ближайший стол.   
\- Это и есть ответ на твой вопрос о том, почему я терплю. Это также ответ на вопрос о том, почему ты не нашел ничего о руке в файлах Гидры, которые были про меня.  
\- Нет, тебе придется объяснить нормально, человек-загадка.  
\- Гидра всегда считала, что это два отдельных проекта - Зимний Солдат и рука. Их не волновало, что она не снимается с меня двумя кнопками.   
\- Но ведь это твоя рука..  
\- Вот в этом и подвох, Тони. Нет. Это не моя рука. Я ей пользуюсь, но она не моя. Она может служить мне, как любая обычная рука, или даже как необычная навороченная рука - но она же может меня убить. И я, блядь, не могу об этом забыть. Я не знаю, что в ней, я не знаю, кто ее делал, и я не могу считать ее частью себя. Ты когда-нибудь задавался вопросом, где грань между киборгом и человеком?   
Старк слушал внимательно, но в конце вдруг заржал в голос.  
\- Это уже вопрос без подвоха?  
\- Ну да, а что?

Тони неожиданно стянул с себя майку.   
Баки хотел еще что-то пошутить насчет того, что он не ожидал такого развития событий, но не успел. Посередине грудной клетки Старка торчал арк-реактор, и Баки оказался не в силах оторвать от него глаз.  
Тони постучал по реактору пальцем.  
\- Видишь ли, Барнс. Возможно, я даже больше киборг, чем ты, потому что если убрать эту штуку, я умру.   
\- Черт, Тони. Но..  
\- Но. Важное отличие вот в чем. Эту штуку собрал я. Я знаю, из чего она, как она работает и от чего она может сломаться. А твою руку сделали какие-то мудаки, и хотя работа отменная - им все равно нельзя доверять. Поэтому вот что. Если хочешь, я пересоберу ее целиком, начиная от твоего позвоночника и заканчивая пальцами. Более того, я могу сделать это так, что ты будешь видеть весь процесс, и тебе не будет больно, а я буду объяснять каждый шаг. Мне кажется, это сделает тебя чуть менее киборгом.   
Тони натянул майку обратно, а Баки остался сидеть в каком-то ступоре.   
Потом он очнулся. Тони уже опять копался в чертежах.  
\- Тони.  
\- М.  
\- Спасибо.   
\- Пока не за что.  
\- Есть за что. Я не уверен, что готов прямо сейчас это проделать, но.. спасибо.   
Тони помолчал и вдруг улыбнулся.  
\- Никто не должен бояться собственной руки, приятель. Это как-то нездорово.  
Баки расхохотался.  
\- Конечно, Старк. Тебе виднее, с твоей-то дружбой с обоими.


	3. Страх того, что будет: Тор

Баки поднялся по лестнице, открыл дверь в квартиру и застыл на пороге. На диване с крайне сердитым выражением лица сидел Тор.  
Напротив него сидел Локи, почти такой же сердитый. Они даже не обернулись, когда Баки все-таки вошел и закрыл дверь за собой.  
\- Вы поссорились опять, что ли?  
Локи поднял руку, как бы прося помолчать, и все так же неотрывно смотрел на Тора.  
Баки переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Отчаявшись понять что-либо, он пожал плечами и двинулся к холодильнику.  
Не дошел.   
Вокруг пальцев Тора плясали искры, и Баки, замерев, вдруг отчетливо осознал, что происходит.

\- Так.  
Локи не выдержал и повернулся к нему.  
\- Да подожди ты!  
\- Нет, блядь, я не подожду. Что вы делаете.   
Тор хлопнул в ладоши, отчего искры стали сильнее, а потом сразу погасли.  
\- Локи пытается научить меня управлять молнией.   
Он усмехнулся.   
\- Почему-то он считает, что молота недостаточно, и я должен уметь без него.  
\- Прекрасно. А теперь, пока я не начал орать, расскажите мне, почему вы делаете это здесь.  
Братья непонимающе уставились на него, и Баки начал заводиться.  
\- Асгард! Девять миров, о которых вы прожужжали мне все уши! Африканские степи! Гималаи! Ебаные тропические джунгли! Любой пустынь в Квинсе! Крыша башни Старка, если вам совсем неохота далеко переться! Почему из всех возможных мест вам нужно выбрать именно то, которое взорвется нахрен, если у вас действительно получится вызвать молнию!  
\- Да почему оно должно взорваться-то!  
\- Потому что ты, запасливый мудак, когда крал бомбы, украл их больше одной! Они до сих пор здесь!  
Локи скривился и поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
\- Ладно. Черт возьми. Я забыл.  
\- Да даже если бы не они! Что из всего остального арсенала, ноутбуков и бытовой техники кажется тебе подходящим для того, чтобы пытаться здесь управлять молнией?  
\- Все, хватит, я уже признал, что неправ, заткнись.  
Баки хмыкнул.  
\- Выметайтесь на крышу. Там, правда, джет, его тоже жалко. Но не так жалко, как весь квартал.  
Тор ошарашенно смотрел на Локи. Тот развел руками.  
\- Что?  
\- Локи, я все-таки спрошу. Бомбы?   
\- Ох, еще ты. Прекрати.   
\- Откуда бомбы.  
\- Не помню.   
Он повернулся к Баки.  
\- Давай я просто передам их тебе в собственность. Одну ты уже пристроил, остальным тоже найдешь применение.   
\- Спасибо, конечно. Но во-первых, я бы и так нашел им применение. А во-вторых, это не избавит вас от необходимости идти на крышу.  
Тор поднялся и пошел наверх. Баки смотрел, как Локи собирается за ним, и вдруг неожиданно для себя самого выдал:  
\- Эй, кстати. Давно не виделись.  
Локи улыбнулся.  
\- И тебе привет.

*  
\- Знаешь, я все-таки спрошу.  
С наступлением вечера Локи вернулся вниз. Тор, видимо, улетел, не добившись особенных успехов, и теперь Локи лежал на диване, уставившись в потолок.  
Баки подтащил к дивану стул.  
\- Ну спроси.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? Ты мне рассказывал про молнии, я помню. Мне даже показалось, что тебе как минимум неуютно…  
Локи поднял бровь:  
\- Да ты что.  
\- Я пытаюсь быть вежливым.  
\- Лучше попытайся выражаться яснее.  
Баки встал и пнул диван. Почему-то захотелось разругаться, желательно до драки.  
\- Черт тебя побери. Когда ты мне это рассказывал, мне показалось, что ты боишься. Что тебе страшно будет оказаться в мире, где он это умеет. Поэтому я и спрашиваю - зачем ты взялся его учить?  
\- Вот, можешь же объясниться, когда хочешь. Да, ты прав. Мне страшно.  
Баки замер. Вот чего угодно ожидал, кроме признания прямым текстом. И ведь это была правда, он умел отличать.  
Локи, наблюдая за произведенным эффектом, продолжил.  
\- А теперь подумай головой. Почему я это делаю?  
\- Потому что..  
\- Ну?  
Баки не смог заставить себя произнести это вслух.

В комнате совсем стемнело, и он подошел к окну. Ткнулся лбом в холодное стекло и закрыл глаза. Задал сам себе вопрос - а что, собственно, он хотел услышать. Не нашел ответа.   
Локи поднялся с дивана; Баки насчитал семь шагов, а потом они замерли совсем рядом. Не открывая глаз, он произнес:  
\- Потому что есть что-то, чего ты боишься гораздо больше. И тебе нужна любая помощь, которую ты можешь получить.  
Локи усмехнулся.  
\- Именно так.   
Он прислонился к окну рядом; Баки открыл глаза и повернулся к нему.  
\- А больше всего меня пугает, что ты не врешь.  
\- Почему тебя вообще что-то пугает?   
\- Да потому что если ты, царь Асгарда, так боишься, то мне, наверное, совсем пиздец?  
Локи ткнул его локтем.   
\- Я уже не царь.  
\- Ну, тем хуже. Мне точно пиздец.

*  
В следующий раз они все же добрались до Квинса, а Баки зачем-то увязался за ними. Сказал, что сам будет искать им место для эксперимента, но на самом деле ему просто хотелось поглазеть, получится ли у Тора что-нибудь.  
Они выбрали какое-то заброшенное промышленное здание и пошли на крышу.   
Молот остался лежать на первом этаже. Баки, вылезая наверх последним, попытался сдвинуть его с места. Ни черта не получилось, конечно.

Локи довольно монотонно наговаривал какие-то указания для Тора, который сидел с закрытыми глазами, сжав кулаки. Баки показалось, что под это скорее можно уснуть, чем вызвать молнию, и он даже не стал вслушиваться. Уселся на крыше подальше от них и стал разглядывать город вокруг; было солнечно, а потом подул ветер.   
Где-то на горизонте небо начало темнеть, тучи побежали прямо к ним, и Баки вдруг осознал, что это не погода испортилась; он вскочил и обернулся, смотря на братьев. Локи улыбнулся ему, а Тор так и сидел, не открывая глаз.  
Это было потрясающе и ни на что не похоже. Тучи свернулись в кольцо и запахло озоном, стало очень душно, воздух вокруг менялся. Баки был в восторге. Чертова стихия. Такого он еще никогда не видел.   
Вокруг Тора плясали искры, и Баки уже решил, что вот сейчас увидит молнию. Запоздало пришла мысль, что впридачу к тому, чтобы убрать джет, бомбы, ноутбуки и прочее, стоило бы еще собственную руку спрятать подальше. Возможно, вместе с собой.  
Крышу ощутимо тряхнуло, молния ударила ровно в то место, где сидел Тор, вокруг почему-то разлетелись куски асфальта, и все тут же закончилось. Тучи расходились, а дождь так и не начался.   
Локи стоял и орал, а Баки вдруг понял, что случилось. В крыше была дыра, а в руке Тора - молот. 

\- Одинсон! Тупица, чтоб я тебя еще чему-то взялся учить! Ты хоть ходить-то можешь без своего драгоценного молота? Я целыми днями пытаюсь тебе втолковать, что нужно научиться без него, но нет, ты как калека, который боится отбросить костыль! Великий Тор, бог молота! Бойтесь его, когда в его руках Мьельнир! Зато когда его нет - он беспомощен, как младенец, и его можно связать его же плащом!   
\- Локи!   
Тор запустил молот в дыру в крыше, вскочил и подошел к брату.   
\- Возможно, у меня получилось бы лучше, если бы ты хоть раз в жизни не врал мне и честно сказал, зачем это нужно!   
Баки усмехнулся, и Локи резко повернулся к нему. Ничего не сказал и просто смотрел прямо.  
Баки кивнул на Тора:   
\- Ты не хочешь в самом деле ему объяснить?   
Локи развел руками.  
\- Не могу, не хочу, да и смысла нет.   
\- Почему нет смысла?   
\- Потому что не поможет. Но у меня есть другая идея, раз уж ты здесь.  
\- При чем тут я?..

*   
Они спустились вниз, оставив Тора на крыше, и Баки остановился возле разбитого асфальта на полу. Посередине лежал молот.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что не поможет?.  
Локи пнул кусочек асфальта.  
\- Потому что он либо рассердится, либо испугается, и это ничего не даст. Я пытаюсь его научить контролировать свои способности, а все крушить он умеет и так.   
\- А почему не можешь рассказать?  
Локи резко поднял голову, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но так ничего и не выдал. Потом вздохнул.  
\- Не могу. Ладно, это неважно.   
\- Черт тебя побери, почему неважно? Это связано с твоим скипетром?  
\- Да.   
\- И с тем, что у Коулсона проблемы.  
\- А память у тебя работает. Приятно знать, что все не зря.  
\- Иди нахрен. Это проблемы для всех нас, не так ли? Надо бы Стиву сказать.   
\- Успеешь еще. Лучше ответь мне вот на какой вопрос. Ты мне доверяешь?   
Баки уставился на него, но Локи, казалось, спрашивал серьезно.   
\- Пиздец. Если я отвечу, что да, ты меня убьешь?   
\- Надеюсь, что нет. Ну так как?  
\- Ты же знаешь ответ.  
Локи улыбнулся, кивнул и пошел обратно на крышу.  
Баки пошел следом.  
\- Эй, что значит - надеюсь, что нет?  
Локи обернулся и пожал плечами.  
\- А это не от меня зависит.

*  
Тор сидел все там же, хмурясь; Локи подошел к нему, и тот поднял голову.  
\- Слушай, бог молотов, у меня не так много терпения, и это моя последняя попытка перед тем, как я просто нападу, чтобы ты стал защищаться.  
\- Это может плохо кончиться, Локи.  
\- Именно. Поэтому лучше не доводить до такого. Смотри, что нужно будет сделать. Верни молот на крышу.  
Тор недоверчиво посмотрел на брата, но руку вытянул, и молот влетел в нее.  
\- Теперь поставь его где-нибудь неподалеку и вернись обратно.   
Баки следил за всем этим, и тут Локи обернулся к нему. Тор уселся на место; между ним и молотом был десяток метров.

\- А теперь ты садись здесь.  
Баки выдохнул. Надо, наверное, было головой подумать, прежде чем отвечать на вопрос про доверие. Прежде чем тащиться с ними сюда.  
Прежде чем связываться с Локи.

Тор обернулся и увидел Барнса ровно посередине между собой и молотом.  
\- Локи, зачем это?  
\- Затем, чтобы ты понял наконец, что ты можешь однажды остаться без молота, Одинсон.   
Локи уселся на крышу.   
\- Если у тебя все получится хотя бы один раз - то получится и в любой другой. Но если ты и в этот раз призовешь молот, ты его убьешь.   
\- Локи! Черт возьми, ты же знаешь, что я и правда могу его убить так!  
\- Конечно, знаю. Пробуй еще раз.  
Баки закрыл глаза. 

Тор, видимо, сумел собраться с мыслями, потому что опять подул ветер и стало холоднее. Локи что-то говорил, но Баки не мог сосредоточиться, ему все казалось, что молот вот-вот сорвется с места, перешибая ему позвоночник.   
Потом он вдруг услышал гром вдалеке, запахло озоном, и на крышу упали первые капли дождя. Было чертовски страшно, но вставать и бежать почему-то не хотелось.  
Вспомнился Клинт. Он очень боялся, кажется, что Локи подставит Барнса рано или поздно. И Наташа, которая хмурилась каждый раз, когда он говорил о Локи.

Но какого черта.  
Наверное, он знает, что делает. Должен знать. Во всяком случае, он надеется, что не убьет Баки.  
Почему-то этого было достаточно. 

Дождь полил сильнее, крышу тряхнуло, и что-то затрещало в воздухе. Баки зажмурился еще сильнее, и вдруг ему на плечи легли руки.  
\- Смотри.

Баки открыл глаза и чуть не ослеп.  
Молния плясала в двух метрах от него, цепляясь за антенны, оставляя след на крыше, выгибаясь под рукой Тора; потом пришла вторая, Локи дернул Баки вверх, заставляя встать, и они попятились к краю крыши. Молот так и не сдвинулся с места.

\- Ну, что я говорил.   
Дождь заливал крышу, а молния все никак не уходила.   
\- Что ты говорил? Что он и есть молния? Ну, черт возьми, похоже на то.  
\- Да нет. Что мне можно доверять.  
Баки хмыкнул и повернулся к Локи.  
\- Такой херни ты точно не говорил. Я бы запомнил.


End file.
